1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to an information processing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional image forming apparatus executes flame-less printing by extending the image data (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-252369).
However, because the image is extended, the image may be formed outside a wished print region.